dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Touch Stone
A Touch Stone is a structure found randomly on the surface world. Activating it will allow the player to be resurrected upon death. A Touch Stone is always surrounded by 4 Pig Heads. The Pig Heads are not needed for the Touch Stone to function and can safely be deconstructed using a Hammer. The Wooden Flooring can also be taken without affecting the Touch Stone's usability. When a Touch Stone is activated (by clicking on it), a small platform will rise out of the ground. After being revived on the platform, the Touch Stone will be destroyed by a lightning strike, dropping 2 Rocks, 2 Marble, and 1 Nightmare Fuel. And if the player is Wilson or Webber, they will be beardless. By default, there are two (2) Touch Stones per world. Touch Stones cannot spawn in Caves and Ruins. Both Touch Stones can be activated at the same time. The player will always respawn at the closest resurrection device. Resurrection Penalties * is set to 50 * is set to 2/3 of maximum * is set to 1/2 of maximum * Empty inventory (items can be recovered at the place of death) Tips * Contrary to popular belief, being revived by the Touch Stone does not put any nearby Mobs to sleep. * Placing a Fire Pit and a chest (or two) near the Touch Stone can increase chances of survival after being resurrected. Because of the resurrection penalties, this is especially useful in Winter or Summer in RoG. ** Useful items to stock the chest(s) or nearby include: *** A Thermal Stone (remember that Moleworms will steal them if they are nearby) *** A Weapon and Armor *** Tallbird Egg or any food source that doesn't spoil easily such as nearby berry bushes *** Healing Salves *** Portable light such as a Miner Hat or extra resources/tools to create enough light to make it back to a base/camp. For example, a spare Axe. *** Wetness resisting items like a Straw Hat or Umbrella for the Spring. *** Cooling Items like a Chilled Amulet and resources for an Endothermic Fire for the Summer. *** Overheating protection items for the Summer, Insulating items for the Winter * Do not leave flammable items in the wooden square around the Touch Stone. The Lightning that strikes can ignite nearby items. * Breaking down the Pig Heads near a Touch Stone is an easy way to get Pig Skin. ** In the Reign of Giants DLC, Pig Heads also drop Nightmare Fuel if deconstructed during a Full Moon. * Placing a Meat Effigy next to a Touch Stone might save the Touch Stone to be used at a later time. Trivia * Touch Stones are one of three methods of resurrection; the others being the Meat Effigy and Life Giving Amulet. * A Touch Stone cannot be Hammered or destroyed by mobs (e.g. Clockwork Rooks or Deerclops). * The amount of Touch Stones per world can be modified in the world generation Settings. * The touch stones may be a reference to a similar magical stone table in the Narnia books, specifically the lion the witch and the wardrobe, where in the lion Aslan is killed upon the table, and then revived from its magic. Gallery Touch Stone In-Game.png|An unactivated Touch Stone. Touch Stone Map.png|The Touch Stone's map icon. pl:Kamień próby Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Structures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Magic Category:Resurrection Category:Fire Starter Category:Non-Flammable